spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Human Empire (Genesis Rising)
The Human Empire is the protagonist’s allies in Genesis Rising, with an empire and resources spanning the entire universe, save from one galaxy, where the Universal Heart. History Prior to the game mankind had existed for many millennia. They always were a war-like and often fought amongst each other. For a thousand years, humanity explored space and met alien races. They were driven from Earth by countless alien races determined to eliminate humanity. They were scattered and divided across the universe, making them easy targets to kill. One human known as the Hero united his fellows into a force powerful enough to stand against the aliens. He was murdered, but his death made victory possible and mankind reclaimed Earth. The hero was then recognized as the Savior. Guided by the fanatical Church, they sought out to rule the universe. Making an empire out for themselves, mankind conquered their way across the universe for three thousand years. Those who did not respect the human genome were punished or simply purged. Believing they were a god-like race, humanity became mostly selfish. Much of their victories were possible thanks to the Organids, genetically engineered machines which were capable of surviving in any environment with the proper mutation and adaptable to any strategy. They replaced the hunks of metal people were used to. The new empire was governed by three factions, the Military, the Judicature, and the Church. Humanity was on the brink of annihilation from numerous alien factions, determined to rid the universe of the "human plague". Divided, the humans were hunted down one by one. Then one human known as the Hero united the scattered humans to make a stand. The aliens captured, tortured and eliminated this demigod but his death as a martyr only strengthened humanity's cause. Humans then reclaimed Earth and drove away the alien presence. The Hero was then renamed the Savior and was greatly honored by his people. A new church also arose to guide humanity in this new age; the Church of the Savior. But it didn't stop there. Leaving behind their values and principles, humans began their crusade to rule the universe. Three thousand years later, mankind has carved a bloody path across the known Universe. Considering themselves a divine race and beyond reproach as a species, they view all alien races as inferior. Those that do not bow and acknowledge the infinite superiority of the human genome are subsequently punished or simply purged. This dominion over almost all sentient life forms was only attainable through the creation and exploitation of the ‘organids’ - genetically designed organic technology, easily adaptable to any enemy strategy through the introduction of seeds into the blank genetic makeup of these living machines. The overlording human governing body directing the initiative is the "Chair of Three” on which the representatives of three human factions reside: The Military, the Church and the Judicature. Only one part of the Universe remains unconquered: The galaxy wherein lies the Universal Heart; an enigmatic entity that spawned all life and matter into the universe and sets time and space in motion with its first beat, is hidden. At least, that's what the Chair of Three believes. As Captain Iconah you have been commissioned to uncover the location and purpose of the heart. A battle-hardened fleet commander and a brilliant genetic designer you must follow in your father’s footsteps, quelling the alien insurgences, outsmarting pirate cohorts and uncovering the lost galaxy and the secrets hidden within. At the start of the game, Iconah is given the young Omnicruiser for his fifth birthday from his father even though it is illegal. They are then attacked by waste eaters (scavengers who harvest dead carcasses) but they fend them off. Forty years later, Iconah is given a mission to seek out the Universal Heart in the Lifewave galaxy. The Church appoints Vicar Juno to accompany him. When they enter the Lifewave Galaxy, they discover mysterious stone altars filled with bloodair (the essence of the Heart) and an organid ship near them. They then meet the Cy-breed, a race of cyborg aliens. After a fierce battle, Iconah learns that the Cy-breed thought they were Defiance who are recruiting to fight an alien race whom they are at war with. The Cy-breed and Iconah fends off the Defience. Based on the player's choice, they fight at a trade system or the Cy-breed homeworld. Choosing to seek out this Defiance, Iconah's fleet comes to a sector filled with aliens humanity conquered in the past and have developed a new gene (Breeder) designed to fight the organids. Iconah manages to steal the gene and escape to the Great Trade Nexus where merchant Fax Chance gave them the coordinates to a possible clue to the Heart. Arriving in another system filled with altars, Iconah sees that the Defiance are at civil war because its leader, Loodweeg plans to destroy the Lapis altars for unknown reasons. Fending off the Defiance and protecting two altars, Iconah gets a call from Loodweeg himself who explains that the Lapis depend on the altars to find their way across the galaxy. Iconah follows the bloodair trail to a frozen system, inhabited by the Cold Whites, an all-female race. After defeating a group of pirates, Iconah contacts the Whites. In a movie clip, the organid shape former accidentally enlarges the image of Il, the Cold Whites' leader, to where her torso fills the entire bridge, They then shrank it down to proper size. Il directed Iconah to a system with Lapis altars and Cy-breed ships who were brought in for sacrifice to the Lapis. The humans demonstrated the power of the organids compared to the Lapis ships. After they destroy all Lapis ships, Judge Infinity arrives, towing along a Cathedral class-mothership. After talking, Iconah challenges Juno to take his fleet and destroy the Defiance. Based on what choices are made, either Juno goes alone or Infinity joins him. The player can ask of astistance for the Cy-breed in this battle. Two years after Juno defeated the Defiance, the Lifewave Galaxy and the Cy-Breed Empire had submitted its loyalty to the Human Empire. Juno was then planning on performing a church mass and had Iconah seek out the Cy-breed leader, Nell Exer, and the others, Il and Infinity. Once all the guests were present, the Lapis attack the sector. Nell and Il flee while the human fend for themselves. Retreating to Infinity's base, they succeed in stopping the Lapis from attacking them. Iconah deduces that the ship Il gave them as a gift is filled with bloodair. Juno assigns Iconah to execute both Loodweeg and Il for this. After obtaining the severed heads of the fallen leaders, Iconah is then directed to the Cerebrals. The player has the choice of doing some tasks for the Cerebrals or get the information by force. Either way, the player has to battle the Cerebrals. Iconah's fleet then comes to rock city where he has to retrieve a Lapis altar in order to open a portal. After defending the altar from the Lapis, Iconah's fleet goes through. By some joke, Iconah comes back to the day of his fifth birthday in his child form. His father explains they have to repeat everything again. After destroying two waves of organic ships, Iconah then enters another portal. There, he finds the rest of his fleet who he manages to convince he is real. Defeating the three gate guardians, the fleet escapes the time zone created by the Heart. Iconah is then reunited with Juno who had spent 50 years in the distant past, planning on eliminating all aliens before they can attack Earth in the future. Iconah attacks the Juno but he escapes. He then makes contact with the Lapis. He goes to the lapis homeworld and makes an allience with the lapis. The lapis and Iconah defeat the Inquisition. He stops the mad vicer and restores the time line. Governement The Chair of Three is the governing body of the Human Empire. It is composed of a leader from three powerful factions who form the triumvirate. They oversee the everyday lives on the empire's citizens, its destiny and the fate of the universe. *· General Supreme, Age 70 Human Male, is the leader of the Military and, as such, sits on the Chair of Three. General Supreme was once a ruthless soldier who despised politicians, but after numerous injuries where many of his body parts were replaced with organic technology, he began a political career and climbed the ladder to the Chair of Three. General Supreme believes that, when the Universal Heart is found, which he believes is their divine right, humankind will become true gods, with no need for religion and no more resistance. *· Bishop, Age Unknown Human Male, is the leader of the Church. He has been its leader for as long as anyone can remember. Old men remember him leading the Church as little boys. He is kept alive by organic technology. Bishop knows more about the Empire and the secrets of the universe than any other living human. Despite's the fact that the Church's teachings were centered around the myth of the Universal Heart, Bishop believed a mission to search for the Heart was a terrible mistake, but is overruled by General Supreme and Judge Infinity, though succeeds in forcing Iconah to take Juno along to oversee the mission as his deputy. *· Judge Infinity, Age 35 Human Female, is the newly appointed leader of the Judicature and, as such, she now sits on the Chair of Three. Before becoming a judge, Infinity was a baroness and governed a distant alien planet held under human control. She was famous for her strict rule and swift punishments. Infinity wiped out crime and disorder on the planet, but was feared by her subjects. Infinity believes the Church holds too much power, and that the discovery of the Universal Heart is the Human Empire's ultimate goal. Together with General Supreme, they overruled Bishop and authorized Iconah to journey to the Lifewave Galaxy and find the Heart. Infinity is attracted to Iconah, initially because of their shared remarks on the dark side of the Church, wished to spend time with him when he returned, to which Iconah, revealing he shared her feelings, replied "Perhaps". Infinity later journeyed to the Lifewave Galaxy herself, and provided much needed assistance to crush the Defiance. Two years later, Lifewave was under Human control, and while Juno journeyed off with a fleet to destroy what remained of the Defiance, Infinity stayed behind and spent a lot of "quality time" with Iconah, and began a relationship with him. While kissing with him through an organic shapeformer, Burn nearly comes upon them but Iconah manages to switch Infinity's image with another alien. Government Branches The Judicature manages the civil laws of humanity throughout the universe. In theory, they do not meddle in religious or military matters, but rather concentrate on politics and crime prevention. The Judicature is led by Judge Infinity. The''' Church''' is the most fanatical of the Chair. They watch over all things living and ensure that all follow the will of God. The Church is led by the Bishop. Its teachings are based on the Savior's words and centered on the Universal Heart. *· The Inquisition '''is a secret paramilitary army created by the Church. They are feared throughout the universe and even the military finds their acts atrocious. The Inquisition, led by the great patriarch Bishop, is a secret paramilitary legion created and directed by the Church. They are feared throughout the universe by Humans and aliens alike for their uncompromising adherence to the xenophobic dogma propagated by their faction and their willingness to carry out any task with excessive violence; even Military warriors find their beliefs and subsequent behavior atrocious. The '''Military '''is the will of the Empire. It heavily relies on the Organids. Commanders are skilled in genetic engineering along with strategic combat, making them formidable opponents in battle. The leader of the military is General Supreme. The Military enforces the Empire’s will; relying heavily on organids – Living organic machines that can be manipulated to serve any purpose through the introduction of synthesized genetic material causing rapid mutations. Many Military commanders are skilled in genetic engineering as well as strategic combat. This branch is directed by the Military High Commander, General Supreme. '''Ships The Military’s organic vessels are superior to most other ships because they can be genetically mutated and equipped with any type of weapon or ability on the fly. Changing and adapting to counter any threat, the ships will regenerate damage without additional support if blood air is available. The Military’s organic units are reinforced by alloy and ceramic armour to increase their survivability in combat. Light Fighter: The most common Military vessel; it is capable of limited genetic mutation. It is easily maneuvered and most effective in squadrons unless genetically engineered to perform highly specialized functions. It also possesses the Military specific ability to self-destruct and heal nearby units in the process by distributing blood air to them. Medium Fighter: A strong organic unit commonly used by the Military in larger battles. It is adaptable to all kinds of tactical situations. It also possesses the Military specific ability to self-destruct and heal nearby units in the process by distributing its blood air to them. Heavy Fighter: The apex of the Military fleet; it can be mutated to exceed the firepower of even motherships. It is used in decisive battles on account of the massive amounts of blood air necessary to produce the vessel. Only the most experienced leaders are allowed to command them. As with other Military ships, it also possesses the ability to self-destruct and heal nearby units in the process by distributing its blood air to them. The Omnicruiser is a mothership class vessel, but it is not a standard Military issue. This particular ship was cultured by Orkhan since it was conceived and subsequently raised by his son Iconah when he disappeared many years ago. It is now one of the strongest vessels in the Human fleet. The Omnicruiser is capable of mutation and can be adapted to meet any tactical need. It is also capable of producing most types of Military ships and also has the ability to store resources inside its reservoir tank. The Omnicruiser has the unique ability to resurrect the tissue of dead vessels into fully functional living units. Galacruiser; This is Judge Infinity’s mothership. She used it long before being elected Judge. It is a diplomatic ship, but its mutation capability allows it to become a superior fighting unit. Station: The stationary organic base of operations has the ability to produce blood that is used as a resource which is stored in large finite reservoirs that can be tapped to create other organid structures. It can also produce Heavy Fighters. Organic stations are durable and can withstand the unrelenting attack of an entire fleet if properly mutated. Category:Allied Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Government Category:Allied Government